1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications interconnection and cross connection equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with a telecommunications enclosure box employing mounting brackets for compactly supporting and housing components that provide communicative connection of remote multimedia equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The organization and management of voice and data telecommunications networks in building and office environments involves the provision of connection assemblies in or near work areas. These connection assemblies establish connection points for both horizontal and vertical runs of cables with one another or with patch cords providing routing to work stations. These connection assemblies further facilitate terminations between the horizontal cables and patch cords which remain undisturbed when the patch cords leading to the work stations have to be reconfigured to make changes in work station arrangements.
There are many different connection assemblies manufactured and sold by Hubbell Premise Wiring, Inc., a subsidiary of Hubbell Incorporated, of Stonington, Conn., which address the demands of diverse cross connection and interconnection schemes. These connection assemblies have performed well and have achieved general acceptance among users in the commercial marketplace. However, as with all products, the need arises from time to time for further innovations which will enhance performance and address additional demands, such as, for more concentrated telecommunication in decentralized applications involving diverse institutions and establishments, for instance, schools, hospitals, warehouses and retail enterprises.